


Your Eyes Glowed Blue When I Fell in Love With You

by StorytellerWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Blue Eyes, Falling In Love, Finding home, Going Home, Green Eyes, Healing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not the way Destiel ended but the way it SHOULD have started!, Summer, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: Castiel goes to Hell to Save Dean Winchester as a test of Castiel's loyalty to God. But he didn't count on falling in love. Torn between staying with Dean and going back to Heaven, Castiel must choose to do the right thing in order to not only save his own life, but to save Dean's life as well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So, I had been playing around with this idea all day. I literally just sat down about fifteen minutes ago and created this. There will be one more chapter. Let me know what y'all think. As always, love y'all <3  
> Nikki

There he was. After everything, the blue-eyed angel was still standing by his side. Dean couldn’t believe it. How could he? He wasn’t worth any of this, surely not the love and compassion Castiel had shown him.

Castiel had found Dean torn to pieces in Hell. There wasn’t one inch of him that was unmarked by the evilness that had consumed hell and all of it. Hell ran on agony, desperation, sadness, and nightmares that the worst of the worst could not handle. It was no place for Dean Winchester, and certainly no place for Castiel, the angel of the lord, angel of Thursday, all blue eyes and sweet innocence. He was sent down to Hell to put find Dean Winchester, put him back together, and pull him out of Hell. After he accomplished this task, he would go back to Heaven and retrieve his next task. There was only one thing stopping him. The green-eyed boy with sun-kissed freckles like constellations in the night sky dotting his face who stood in front of him.

Dean was scared. Though he tried to hide it. Hide it in the way he rolled his shoulders. Hide it in the way he kept his stance, feet spread apart and bent slightly at the knees just in case he needed to physically defend himself… from what? Castiel? His angel… no… he would never…

“Dean.”

“Please, Cas…” _Don’t leave me._

“I have no choice, Dean.” _I don’t want to leave you._

“Just stay a little longer.” _I still need you._

He had rebelled enough, with another hour away from Heaven, he would be placed on the critical list. A new batch of angels would be looking for him. If they found him and saw that he was not injured, or being held against his will, not only would they kill Dean, but he would be brought back up to Heaven to face Judgement. His wings would be torn from him, his Grace drained. Then, he’d be pushed from Heaven's gates, and he would fall.

After he had pieced Dean Winchester back together. He had left a mark on Dean’s body, claiming the human as his. When Dean’s eyes first opened in a silent _thank you_ in Hell, Castiel couldn’t breathe. He was lost in those eyes, and he knew right then and there this was a test of loyalty to God himself. He knew he had been slacking off, and Dean Winchester was the ultimate test of loyalty. He knew God wanted him to fail. God knew that Castiel would fall for this human.

Dean had never known love. Does not mean to say that he didn’t love people. There was his little brother he lovingly called Sammy, whom he loved deeply. There was also John and Mary Winchester, Dean’s late parents. Dean had loved them dearly. He had never experienced love in the deepest and most passionate sense. Sure, he had sex, had lots of sex, with different women. Looked at men on occasion too. But he had never bonded with and allowed himself to get to know another person on a more intimate level.

The first time Dean had woken up with no pain in what felt like decades. The sky bright blue above him, a cool breeze of summer air whispering through the pine trees around him. Birds singing their songs, and off in the distance cars drove, and life continued as though Dean Winchester had not been to Hell and back. But that did not matter because when Dean Winchester opened his green eyes he was looking up into glowing blue ones. He gasped, but not out of fear. His heart skipped a beat, and he knew he was safe. Everything would be okay.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I have to go.” _It’s for your protection. I love you. I’m sorry._

“Cas…” _Wait… you can’t leave me alone. I want you. I love you._

It was too late. With a flutter of wings, Castiel had disappeared into the blue of the sky. And Dean Winchester was left with a single soft black feather.


	2. Chapter 2

One week. Seven days. One hundred sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Six hundred and four thousand – eight hundred seconds. One week. That was how long it had been since Dean Winchester last saw or spoke to Castiel, the angel of Thursday, who found him in hell, put him back together, and brought him back to life on Earth.

Most nights, Dean found himself outside, laying on the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala staring up at the night sky. Some nights, like tonight, Sam Winchester, Dean’s little brother, would sit with them. Sam would hand Dean a beer, and they would sit quietly staring at the stars in the sky.

On those nights he wondered about his angel, Castiel. The more he thought about the blue-eyed angel, his arm where he found a large handprint engraved into his skin. A mark left by his angel that he had come to cherish. Taking a sip of beer and twisting the black feather Castiel had left him between his thumb and index finger in the other hand. There was no contentment in Dean Winchester’s life. Sure, he was grateful to be alive. To be whole again. To be with his little brother. To share these quiet moments together. But when he woke up and stared up into the glowing blue eyes of Castiel, he realized exactly what had been missing in his life.

“Hey, Dean… I’m gonna head inside. It’s getting late and I have some research I still need to do.”

“Yeah, Sammy. I’ll be in soon.”

Dean knew that Sam was being overly clingy, couldn’t blame the kid. Dean couldn’t say what he’d do if the roles were reversed and it was Sam that Dean had lost. With another sigh, Dean looked up in the sky just as he saw a bright light shoot across the sky. The light reminded him of Castiel, those eyes. How bright and blue they glowed for him.

Dean down the last of his beer with the image of Castiel’s eyes playing in his mind. But then something happened. He had dropped his empty bottle of beer and sat up. This couldn’t be! It just couldn’t! How was this possible?

On the ground in a dusty heap of dirt, clothing, and beautiful black feathers lay Castiel. Limp, cold, and bleeding. “Cas,” Dean shouted! Dean stumbled from the hood of his beloved car, and quickly made his way to Castiel’s side where he was pulling Cas into his arms. There was no response, his skin was cold, and the blood… there was so much blood coming from his back.

Dean scooped Castiel up into his arms and made his way into the house calling out for his brother, “Saaaaaam!”

Sam came running into the room, jaw dropped and confused when he saw Dean with a man cradled in his arms. “De… who is…”

“It’s Cas, he was the one who saved me, brought me back. He’s hurt. He needs help.”

“Alright, let’s get him to the spare room. I’ll get some supplies, try to get his clothes off.”

Dean nodded and made a beeline for the spare room. Gently, he laid Castiel out on the bed and started to remove the blood-stained trench coat, then his shirt. Dean felt his breath pitch, he had never felt so many emotions or feelings at a single time.

Castiel was beautiful, battle scars and all. And, as Dean reached up and placed his hand over Castiel’s chest, right over his heart, those blue eyes fluttered open meeting Deans.

“Dean…”

“Hey, Cas. I’ve got you, buddy.”

“I trust you, Dean.”

“I’m going to take care of you,” Dean said at the same time Sam returned with several clothes, a basin of warm water, and the first aid bag slung over his shoulder.

“We should have everything we need right here.”

“Thanks, Sam. I’ll get it from here. I’ll call you if I need help.” Surprised, Sam stumbled back a step but did not argue with his brother. Instead, he nodded, “O..okay… I’ll just be in the study then.”

When Sam left, Dean placed his hand back over Castiel’s heart, it wasn’t just beating, it was pounding, and that made Dean’s own heart skip a beat. “Hey, it’s okay. Your safe here. Can you turn over so I can clean your wounds?”

With Dean’s support, Castiel turned over, sighing in relief as the pressure was off of his sore back. Dean held in a gasp of pain as he took in the blood that was dripping down Cas’s back. With a tender hand, Dean gently ran his fingers along Cas’s spine, down to his tailbone. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Dean asked as he began to clean the wounds. Castiel hissed at the combination of the coldness and the stinging.

“I was given an ultimatum.”

“What was the ultimatum?”

“I was that my I wasn’t concentrating on my tasks. They said that a human had blinded my ability to work. They asked me to choose between you and Heaven.”

At this confession, Dean stopped cleaning. The hand Dean had on Castiel’s hip remained, and he felt his fingers tightening on it.

“You… you chose me… Why? Cas… why would you do that? I’m…I’m nothing… I’m just…”

“Your everything, Dean. You are something. It wasn’t my choice to save you, nor was it my choice to…. What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, watching Dean’s eyes shift from confused to sad… “You… don’t think you deserved to be saved?”

Castiel’s suspicion was confirmed when Dean turned his head away and refused to look at him again. “Dean, please look at me.” But still, Dean did not look, so Castiel gently touched Dean’s face and watched as he closed his eyes. The pain was too much, and Castiel couldn’t understand why Dean felt like this… “Open your eyes and look at me,” Castiel demanded, holding Dean’s facing in place so he did not have a choice but to look at Cas.

When Dean opened his eyes and looked straight into ocean blue eyes, Dean felt his heart speed up and suddenly he forgot how to breathe.

“No, it wasn’t my choice to save you. But, the moment I laid eyes on you… how broken you were I knew I had to be the one to make you whole again. I guess my job still isn’t done yet. It was, however, _my_ choice to choose you over Heaven. I’d do it again a million times over if I had to. The day I raised you from perdition is the day I fell in love with a human. I knew I wouldn’t last long in Heaven when you were down here…”

“Waiting for you..” Dean finished. “Not a day went by in the past week that I didn’t stop thinking about you… I do need you. I’m glad you chose me, and I’m sorry this happened to you. The day you brought me back to life…I looked up at you… your eyes were glowing this… this beautiful blue color and I fell in love with you.”

Castiel was shocked, but a smile spread across his lips. Those six little words ‘ _I fell in love with you’_ made everything worth it, and then some. Castiel wrapped his fingers around the collar of Dean’s white shirt and pulled him close. “Kiss me, Dean…”

“Have you ever…” Dean questioned.

“No. Kiss me.”

And so, Dean gently cupped Castiel’s face, fingers behind his ear, thumb on his cheek, and guided him in. Their lips met for the first time, and it was like sparks of fireworks dancing between them. It was everything Castiel imagined it would be and better. For Dean, he felt himself healing the wounds that Castiel couldn’t reach the first time.

When they broke apart for air, they both smiled, Castiel giggled. Dean pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Castiel’s mouth before he said, “turn around. Let me bandage you up and then we’ll rest.”

After Dean wrapped gauze around Castiel’s back and chest, holding it in place. Dean lay down, Castiel followed suit, resting his head on Dean’s chest. Their legs tangled together, and their fingers laced together. Every few seconds or so they would lean into each other and kiss. This was Heaven unlike anything else Castiel had experienced, and maybe in Dean, Castiel could heal himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I am finished with this story. I don't write a whole lot of Destiel but I had to write this. I hope y'all enjoyed it because I had so much fun writing it. <3


End file.
